Making It Complete
by onemilliongoldstars
Summary: It takes quite a lot to make prom night complete, but Jesse St James prides himself on being special. And slowly, the light is returning to Rachel's eyes. This night, will forever be remembered with happiness, no matter what. He'll make sure of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Making It Complete**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: It takes quite a lot to make prom night complete, but Jesse seems to be doing just that. And slowly, the light is returning to Rachel's eyes. This night, will forever be remembered with happiness, no matter what. He'll make sure of it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Jesse would have been back a LONG time ago and Finchel would be but a distant, unpleasant memory. Trust me, I've thought it through. **

**xxx**

The dress has been hung on the front of her wardrobe. She can only presume that her dads have done it for her and she smiles, watching from her position at the dressing table as the light spills off the soft pink satin. In front of her a bejewelled necklace sits on the table, surrounded by a curling iron and a small pair of earrings. She's been organising this for two months and fantasizing about it since she was about twelve. And now it's here.

Prom.

Just saying the word makes shivers run down her spine.

For a moment she feels a small stab if wistfulness, remembering how she had planned to go with Finn. But, strangely, it doesn't last long. She knows that he's better with Quinn, as much as she hates to admit defeat. She's thought about this a lot since they broke up and finally come to the conclusion that really, she and Finn weren't meant to be together.

She still misses him though. And the thought that he's rejected her for Quinn makes the wound sting a little more.

But it's okay, she fixes a smile firmly in place, reminding herself of how she had asked Sam to go to prom with her, yet again, and he had finally accepted her. Sure, he wasn't Finn; he sure didn't have the voice to ever be her equal musically. But he was kind and thoughtful and meant well enough.

It would be okay.

Pushing herself up from the cushioned stool that sits in front of her dressing table she starts down the stairs, running a hand over the dress as she goes past, loving the soft feeling on her fingers. Her robe brushes against her legs, her reluctance to change into anything except the dress forcing her to stay in her pyjamas.

She's halfway down the stairs when her cell phone begins to ring. Frowning, she stops, pulling it out and answering swiftly.

"Rachel Berry."

"Hey Rachel, it's Sam." He seems awkward for some reason, his voice stilted.

"Oh, hi." Her voice becomes more vigorous as she thinks of him and the night ahead of her.

"Look, I'm really sorry but… I can't go to prom with you."

She freezes mid-step and it takes a moment for her to gather her senses as he speaks, his words stumbling over each other in his haste to talk.

"I'm really sorry and everything, I know it's tonight. But I really don't think I'm ready to go to prom with you."

"Why?" She finally splutters, reaching out and grabbing the table top as she feels herself begin to become light headed.

"We're just not right for each other Rachel and I don't wanna lead you on. Anyway, I'm not ready for a girlfriend."

"Not ready?" She repeats dazedly, her grip o the table tightening so that her knuckles turn white.

"Sorry," He says lamely. "I'll see you tonight."

Then he hangs up.

She can feel her eyes rolling back in her head and slumps into a chair, her head falling into her hands as she tries to process his words. She's got no date to prom. She's going to have to go _alone_. Despite what Mercedes had told her a few weeks ago, Rachel really doesn't feel like going to prom alone. She groans as she considers the prospect. Everyone else will have dates she's sure and she can feel her cheeks flaming already at the embarrassment she will have to face, walking into the gym on her own.

It almost makes her want to not go at all.

She can feel her tears coming and doesn't try to stop them. It's in her nature to cry, to be dramatic and its better that she do it here, now, alone, rather than in front of the whole school at prom when she's done her make up.

The doorbell ringing interrupts her before she can start sobbing fully and she pushes herself up, swiping at her face blindly in an attempt to remove her tears.

Swinging the door open unthinkingly, she looks up. Her mouth falls open and she gapes at him for a second, before looking quickly around him, trying to see if he has anyone else with him. He doesn't and she breathes a sigh of relief. Glancing at him, she sees that he's still dressing mainly in black, this time wearing a lighter jacket with a black scarf slung stylishly around his neck. His jeans are tighter, more fitted and she can only presume that this stylish new image is a product of California. His hair is lighter too, only slightly, with a few honey strands thrown in around the soft brown, his curls falling perfectly.

She avoids his eyes when she asks, slowly.

"What are you doing here?"

It only sounds slightly like an accusation.

"I came to see you." He replies simply and she closes her eyes, pain shooting through her at his familiar tones, like melted dark chocolate.

"Well I don't want to see you." She snaps firmly, her eyes opening with a new resolution.

"You've been crying." He observes, before she can shut the door.

"Why would you care?" She spits, anger surging through her which each word he speaks. What right does he have to come back here after all this time?

She goes to slam the door, but is forced to stop when he foot wedges in the way.

"Rachel wait."

"For what?" She snaps again, pushing fruitlessly against the door.

"I need to talk to you." He sounds almost sad, but she ignores that, replying stonily.

"Well I have nothing to say to you."

"Rachel please," He's too strong and she realises that she's fighting a loosing battle, so she turns, letting him slip forward with the door and sashays down the hallway back to the kitchen, saying shortly.

"You have five minutes. Shut the door behind you."

She thinks she hears him sigh, but ignores him again, starting to make a cup of coffee.

"Well," She says, after a moment's awkward silence, "Start talking St James, you only have five minutes remember."

He clears his throat and she wonders for a second if he's nervous. Her eyebrows shoot up at that thought. Jesse St James doesn't _get_ nervous.

"I'm sorry." It's short, simple.

She turns swiftly, fixing her intense gaze on his collar, because she knows that she still can't look into his eyes without weeping, and she needs to remain stoic. If she looks up, she'll break down.

"For what exactly?"

"Everything," He answers and takes a step closer to her.

She tenses a little, but stands her ground.

"Which is what?"

"Everything!" He repeats, and she can hear he's getting frustrated, passionate. "For lying, for hurting you, for leaving to go on Spring Break. For helping Shelby, for egging you, for leaving you again! For being a complete and utter ass!"

Her eyes narrow again, and she nods once, turning back to her coffee. "Okay, you've said what you want to say, now go."

"Won't you let me explain?" He sounds almost wounded and she feels anger surge through her veins again as she slams her cup down and turns on him, her voice tight and furious.

"Oh I think I've figured it all out. I spent time you know, trying to figure out what went wrong in our shambles of a relationship. So I've got it." She takes a step towards him, advancing menacingly. "You only wanted to be with me to get me closer to Shelby. The whole of our relation ship was some kind of acting exercise to you. And when I'd met with Shelby, you weren't needed any more and neither was I. So you left me in the dirt. Publicly humiliated me and left me to face their blame alone!" She gives a hard, sarcastic laugh. "And do you know what Jesse St James? I spent months trying to figure out what I did wrong…. Why I wasn't good enough for you!" Tears are spilling from her eyes by now, and she tries to speak through them. "All of you, why am I not good enough, what do I do wrong? Am I some how incapable of holding onto a man? What's wrong with me…?"

The last sentence trails off into a sob, but before she can turn and hide her weakness from him he catches her chin with his knuckles, bringing her face up softly to look at him.

And the moment she sees his eyes again, she looses it. That last thread of humanity that these heart breaks have left her with, disappears into the blink of an eye.

He catches a tear between her fingers and looks at it for a moment, his expression twisting with anguish.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry that I ever played a part in making you think this." He flicks the tear away and meets her gaze. "You are _perfect_. Completely and utterly brilliant in every way."

She has to pull her chin away from his grasp then, before he can see her cry again. She goes to turn away, but he catches her hand in a gentle grasp, stilling her movements. The moment she turns and looks at him, he drops it, but her hand still tingles anyway.

"Please," His voice is so soft she can barely hear it. "Please just let me explain."

She finds herself nodding dumbly, following him into the kitchen and sitting gently in the chair next to him.

Taking a deep breath, he starts.

"I'm sorry. For everything I did to you. You're right, at the beginning it was all just an acting exercise, but… God Rachel, you're irresistible," He shakes his head a little as her eyes widen. "I was considering staying with you at McKinley… but I needed that scholarship and that scholarship depended on four National Titles. It was never going to happen at McKinley and then I realised how in love you were with that oaf… Hudson." His eyes darken and she's speaking before she can stop herself.

"I'm not."

"What?" Genuine surprise flashes across his face.

"We broke up, he's with Quinn…. And I'm over him." It's the first time she's said the words aloud and a small, unconscious smile crosses her face. It's nice to say it. It makes it real.

"Well, I'm glad." He leans closer across the table and her breath catches in her throat when he takes hold of her hand, looking deep into her eyes as he says. "You were always too good for him."

A blush lights her face and she pulls her hand away slowly.

"Rachel," He sighs, shaking his head a little and meets her eyes. "What happened… I know I can't even begin to expect you to forgive me, but you have to know that I'm sorry for it. I regret it every day. I was stupid and naive and weak."

She shrugs and gulps a little, trying fruitlessly to dispel the lump in her throat as she says, her voice cracking. "I'm not about to pretend that I can just forgive you here and now Jesse. But…. This helps."

"You're too good for me."

Her eyes shoot up to meet his, the lump in her throat growing when she sees the way his eyes have softened.

"Always have been." His continues, smiling a little, his expression suddenly gentler with sadness. She almost cringes at the pain she sees there and realises, suddenly, that this is no show face. She's the master of show faces after all, she would know. And she can see it now, the truth behind his words.

"So here," She frowns as he stands and holds a hand out towards her, helping her up to stand before him. "It can go towards earning back your forgiveness." And he's holding an egg out towards her.

She gasps, stepping a little away from him, her eyes wide.

It's clear what he means.

Gently, he moves forward to take her hand, cradling it in his and placing the egg in it. He coaxes her fingers to curl around the object, not taking his eyes from hers, which were suddenly wide. Slowly, he brings her hand up, his still clasped around it and very deliberately pushes it down onto the top of his curls. The egg cracks immediately, spilling over his hair in a mess of yolk as he draws their hands away.

"That wasn't necessary." She says finally, smiling and leans over to grab a tea towel, tenderly wiping away a stream of egg which is threatening to go in his eye. "But it's a step closer."

"Definitely too good for me." He murmurs, smiling softly.

She smiles back and cleans the worst of the yolk off, enjoying the silence of the moment.

"Thanks." He smiles at her then, that dazzling, light-up-the-room smile that always makes her knees tremor. Turning, she busies herself with putting the towel away again as she replies, trying to control the flutters in her stomach.

"Any time."

Then he looks at her again and his brows crease together. "You're not dressed." He states.

She looks down at herself quickly, even though she knows that he's right, and flushes. "Prom is tonight."She offers as an explanation, turning to meet his gaze again.

His eyes light up with understanding. "_Oh_…" There's an awkward silence for a second, before he asks, tentatively. "Who are you going with?"

Her stomach sinks and she glances away, new tears coming to her eyes.

"No one," She finally admits. "I was going with this guy called Sam but… he bailed."

"Is that what you were crying about earlier?"He's closer to her now, she can feel the heat of her body behind her and Goosebumps rise on her neck.

She nods slowly, sighing.

"I…" He seems nervous again, and she contemplates for a moment, that she barely ever saw him nervous in their entire relationship, but that now it seems to be a permanent fixture. "If you want…. I could take you- as friends only of course." He hurries to add, seeing her face. "I'll serenade you, dance with you all night. I'll be your very own piece of arm candy." He winks and she can't help but giggle swiftly, nodding.

"Okay," She agrees simply and he looks at her as if he can't believe his luck.

"You agree very easily." He observes, his gaze quizzical, "I thought I might have to beg, get down on my knees. I can do that now if you want?"

She giggles again, momentarily. "No, it's fine."

"Why are you so agreeing?" He asks, genuinely curious now. "This isn't some grand plan to do with eggs is it? Because I don't know how much egg yolk this can take." He gestures to his meticulous hair.

"Egg yolk is good for hair." She quips, smiling and then sighs, glancing away. "No… I just… I don't want to go alone." Her eyes narrow a little. "Why are you offering?"

He looks thoughtful for a moment, his expression shifting to something unreadable before he finally says, looking away. "Repenting." He glances up at her, his smile lighting up his face again. "And because I've wanted to since I first met you."

She smiles at him again and, during that moment, she is suddenly strangely comfortable.

"Do you have anything to wear?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I can probably scrounge something up," He replies, laughing a little.

"Well then," She glances at the clock. "You'd better go get ready; we only have three hours until prom is due to start. Come get me then, okay?"

He salutes playfully and she laughs, pushing him gently towards the door. He swats off her hand and holds a hand out, catching her when she stumbles over her own two feet, catching her quickly and setting her upright, laughing with her.

"I didn't know you lost all sense of balance in my presence Miss Berry." He jokes and she elbows him in the side, pulling the door open and shooing him out.

Suddenly, she is reminded of how good everything always feels around Jesse. Easy, relaxed and fun. She had forgotten how it felt to be around him. The laughter and undiluted joy that always seems to follow them. It's nice, she realises, having him back with her. In fact, it's the best she's felt in several months.

"Jesse." She calls out and he turns, halfway down her drive, to look at her questioningly. "Another step closer." She smiles and his mouth turns upwards in a large smile as she pushes the door shut.

**Xxx**

Jesse St James literally cannot believe his luck.

It seems unreal that Rachel Berry actually allowed him in her house without physically assaulting him… well, much anyway.

She looks just as good as he remembers. She's got bangs now, and he really likes the look, even though he misses the length of her old style. She looks older now… sexier. And, she's starting to forgive him, not that he really deserves it. In fact, he doesn't deserve it. If he were here, he would have thrown him out on his ass… if that makes sense.

But Rachel Berry has to have the kindest heart of anyone he's ever known.

Straightening his jacket once more, he steps forward and knocks swiftly on her door.

"It's open!" He hears faintly from inside and slowly pushes it open, glancing around for any sign of the brunette. The hallway is empty and he's just contemplating calling out to her when she appears at the top of the stairs.

She looks… dazzling.

Beautiful.

The powder pink silk dress sets of her skin tone wonderfully and her hair is pinned up in place, a few random wispy curls falling softly downwards, setting it off with tantalizing perfection. She has a coat in her hands and a small clutch bag, which matches her dress. Her eyes are alight with excitement which she tries to suppress when she smiles at him, her lips a peach colour and he has to shake himself to stop himself from staring at them for too long.

"You look good." She tells him, smiling a little and he snaps from his admiration of her to smile.

"You look…" _irresistible, tantalizing, hot…_ "Absolutely, heart-stoppingly beautiful."

She blushes and he takes a moment to admire the way the colour sets off her cheeks.

"Thank you," She replies and descends the stairs towards him.

His eyes land on the gaudy necklace around her neck and he frowns. Leaning towards her he holds out his hands and asks. "May I?"

"Uh… sure," She looks unsure, but allows him to take the necklace off anyway, frowning curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Here," He pulls a jewellery box from his pocket and hands it to her. She snaps it open and he watches her eyes widen as she sees the small amethyst embedded in crystal, shaped in a tear drop pendant on a thin silver chain.

"Oh Jesse…" She breathes and he reaches around her, clipping it around her neck.

"Much better," He smiles and she smiles back. "And here," From the other pocket he reveals a delicate pink corsage, small flowers entwined together and fastened with a silk ribbon. He fastens it around her wrist and then smiles.

"Perfection." He tells her and she blushes, spying the pink rose in his lapel, an exact match to her corsage.

"How did you know?" She asks, nodding to it. "About the colour I mean."

He chuckles. "I know you Rachel."

She can only gape, managing to gather her wits enough to finger the scarf tied artfully around his neck.

"Another scarf."

"Another scarf," He repeats.

"I didn't know you were a scarf person." It's obvious she's trying not to laugh and he adopts a wounded expression.

"Hey! Scarves are cool."

"Very," She replies, ushering him through the door. "Come on, or we'll never get there."

**Xxx**

The school is lit up in honour of the occasion, sparkling lights marking their way into the car park, which is already crowded. On the ride over, Rachel has begun to tell Jesse about what has happened whilst he's been gone, if only to break the awkward tension. He clambers out once they've parked and goes to hold a hand out to her, opening her door and helping her out of the car.

They start across the car park and he catches her biting her lip nervously. Catching her hand, he pulls her to a stop.

"Hey," He coaxes her to look up at him. "Don't worry okay. This will be one of the best nights of your life, I promise."

She nods, smiling a little and taking a breath in an attempt to relax.

He offers her his arm and she reaches up to hook her own through his.

"Only _one_ of the best nights?" She asks, coyly.

"Well, let's be honest Rache, you have dated me. Hard to live up to that." He smirks at her and winks and she bursts into laughter, him quickly joining in.

She pulls herself closer to him, enjoying the heat of his body against hers and smiles up at him. "Thanks for this Jesse."

"Any time." He replies, with the utmost sincerity.

They walk slowly down the walk way to the gymnasium, the music becoming louder the closer they get. Rachel cringes delicately when she hears the pounding base line and Jesse catches it, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Do you think they'd appreciate us singing them something from the Broadway catalogues?"

She giggles again and shakes her head. "No, they never appreciate superior music."

"There's always time to learn." He winks at her and she laughs again.

"True, and if there's karaoke," She grins fiendishly. "Me and you are up there."

"You think you could keep me away?" He laughs and she grins.

As they make it to the entrance they are forced to stop , clamber up on a small stand and pose in front of a red curtained backdrop and a large star.

Jesse isn't sure what to do for a moment, but then Rachel pulls his arms around her waist and leans back into his chest ("You're okay with over the shoulder right?") and places her hands over his. And it feels so right that they both insists that the photographer takes at least five photos, just so they can stay in each other's arms a little longer.

Then they start away and into the crowds of sparkling lights and people.

Jesse can feel Rachel trembling a little and leans down to whisper in his ear once more, his hot breath causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. "Relax, it'll be okay."

She can only nod and smile at him gratefully as he leads her towards the bar, where they both get iced water, "to preserve our voices," Rachel tells the bartender, and then head out to garb a free table.

Rachel can't see Mercedes anywhere and since hers is the only car she recognised in the parking lot, she can only presume the rest are yet to arrive. Pulling Jesse down into a chair beside an empty table she takes a seat and smiles at him.

"It's pretty," He notes, glancing around.

"Very," Rachel responds, glancing around and taking in her surroundings. "It's magical."

"Living up to your expectations then?" He quips gently and she nods.

"Yes…"

"Oh," He reaches forward, hitching his chair closer towards her and pulls out a blue piece of confetti which people had been throwing in the air as they walked away from the photographer, that has lodged itself in her hair. He lingers for a moment and she turns, meeting his gaze. They are so close, close enough that their lips could touch, if only for a second. Her breath flutters across his cheek as he stares at her, lost on the chocolate orbs.

"Hey!" Mercedes' shrill voice breaks the spell and he groans, pulling away and turning to watch the diva strutting towards them in a hot pink sequined dress, a blonde haired boy who he doesn't know following behind her.

Rachel rises to confront her and Jesse follows her lead, smiling with happy surprise as she pulls him closer to her, wrapping his arm easily around her waist.

"What is he doing here?" Mercedes demands the moment she's close enough.

"Nice to see you too Mercedes," He can't help but remark, chuckling a little at the disapproving glance Rachel shoots his way.

"Cut the bull St James. That charm ain't gonna work on _me_." She emphasises the last word, glaring at Rachel, who squares her shoulders, answering.

"Jesse is my date to prom."

"Wait, you're dating again?" Mercedes demands.

"It's purely platonic," Rachel replies. "We're just friends."

"Oh _really_, just friends hmm?" She looks at Jesse now, who nods.

"Sure."

Mercedes steps back for a second, eyeing them and Jesse sees the pleading glance Rachel tosses at her.

"Fine," She huffs finally. "Fine, I'll go with it, you're making her happy St James. But if I get even a whiff of anything other than happiness I am quite capable of kicking your butt to Chicago and back."

"I'll make sure that isn't necessary." Jesse replies smoothly and slowly they sit down.

The blonde boy sits slowly beside Mercedes and Rachel leans forward.

"Sam, Jesse, Jesse, Sam."

"Oh," Jesse's eyes widen with realisation. "So you're the famous Sam?"

The boy chuckles nervously. "I wouldn't say famous…"

"Infamous more like." Rachel mutters and Sam shoots her a glance.

"Nice to meet you." Jesse says, nodding towards the boy.

"You too man."

"Oh my God, look!" Mercedes gestures towards the photographer. "Look, it's Blaine and Kurt!"

The group turn and peer towards the photographer, where Kurt and Blaine are moving away, holding hands tightly. Blaine's wearing a handsome tux and smiling dashingly at them, Kurt in a strange combination of a dress and a suit and grinning widely. His grin falters when he spots Jesse and the two rise again, Jesse once again holding Rachel around the waist.

"Jesse?" Kurt demands, his eyes wide. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"He's her prom date," Mercedes inserts.

"What?" Kurt cries, even though it's glaringly obvious.

"It's purely platonic." Rachel adds, rolling her eyes.

"_Right_…" Kurt eyes the way they're holding each other and raises an eyebrow, but the pair cant bring themselves to move.

"Look, Kurt, Jesse has apologised and I've forgiven him, so please, for my sake, be _civil_." Rachel pleads, holding Jesse a little tighter.

Kurt sighs heavily. "_Fine_." He casts a cursory glance over them and smiles just a little. "Gorgeous dress, nice scarf."

Jesse laughs a little, watching the boy move around to sit beside Sam and taking in the way that he seems more confident now than he ever had been last year.

"Hey," Turning, he meets the gaze of the boy Kurt is with and smiles charmingly. "I'm Blaine Anderson, I go to Dalton Academy."

He takes the boy's outstretched hand and shakes it firmly, smiling at him. "You're a Warbler then? Yeah, I think I recognise you, I'm Jesse St James."

"Lead of Vocal Adrenaline right?"

And awkward silence falls over the table behind them and Jesse tries to take no notice as he shrugs, smiling still. "Ex-Lead, I go to college now."

"Great, well, nice to meet you."

"You too." Jesse responds, watching as Blaine takes a seat beside Kurt and then taking his place beside Rachel once more.

"That went well." He murmurs to her, and she nods.

"Very well. You'll like Blaine."

Jesse nods and then offers her a grin. "So, how am I doing?"

"Fantastically, as always." She laughs and he catches her hand beneath the table and he can see her breath catch in her throat. Just as he's considering moving his hand away again, she squeezes it gently. A smile spreads across hi features and she smiles back, ever so lightly.

Her eyes dance with happiness as they talk softly with each other, their hands still clasped beneath the table.

"Uh oh," Mercedes hushed voice catches their attention. "I hate to burst your bubble guys, but I can see some kids from Glee club in the line to get their pictures taken…"

Jesse turns with everyone else and looks directly into the angry eyes of one Finn Hudson.

**Xxx**

**Okay, so I was desperate to get this out before tomorrow. I haven't read any really detailed prom stories yet and wanted to put one out there. Plus the BTS Glee scenes for prom and the sneak peak of Jesse and Rachel talking in the Auditorium, where at the end he goes: 'so what are you doing for prom?' inspired me majorly. **

**But I wanted to get this out there tonight, so the second bit will be up tomorrow. **

**I am loving writing this and literally cannot wait for Tuesday!**

**Please review guys! **

**Please?**

**Thanks.**

**Lots of Love**

**Ray**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Making It Complete**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: It takes quite a lot to make prom night complete, but Jesse seems to be doing just that. And slowly, the light is returning to Rachel's eyes. This night, will forever be remembered with happiness, no matter what. He'll make sure of it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Jesse would have been back a LONG time ago and Finchel would be but a distant, unpleasant memory. Trust me, I've thought it through. **

**xxx**

Finn Hudson's gaze is murderous and a weaker man would have trembled at the knees. But Jesse, finally able to confront his first and most forth most rival, looks right back, his expression almost smug. Quinn turns and sees him too and her mouth falls open an 'o' of shock. She's wearing a powder blue dress and Jesse can't help but notice that Finn's matching bow tie is crooked. He grins a little and turns towards Rachel as the couple are forced forwards towards the photographer, Finn still glowering. She is looking away, fiddling with the petals of the flowers on her corsage and he takes her hand gently.

"Are you okay?" he asks softly.

She nods hesitantly, looking up to meet his eyes. "Nervous," she confesses.

"Don't be," he replies, pulling her closer. "You haven't done anything wrong."

She only shrugs, watching as the glowering jock and cheerleader move away from the photographer. Finn is striding and Quinn is forced to hurry to catch up, glancing up at people as she goes by, greeting them. Finn is close now and Rachel can hear him muttering angrily. Together she and Jesse get up slowly, Jesse's arm around her protective now and she is glad for it, leaning on him heavily.

"What the hell is going on here?" Finn demands and Quinn grabs his arm, stopping him from launching himself on Jesse. "Get your hands off her!"

Rachel pulls Jesse closer to her, silently beseeching him to not leave her here alone.

He keeps his grip on her, stroking his hand down her arm tenderly. Finn spots this and his glower deepens as Jesse says. "Hello Hudson, Quinn."

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asks, calmer than Finn.

"He's my date." Rachel says, pulling him even closer.

"You're dating this jerk!" Finn snaps, furiously.

"It's platonic." Rachel replies crossly.

Finn seems a little confused for a second and Jesse rolls his eyes, saying. "We're just friends."

"How are we supposed to believe that?" Quinn scowls at him. "You traitor, just because you have Man Hands wrapped around your little finger doesn't mean that we all have the same..." her voice becomes hard and sarcastic and Jesse frowns a little at the sudden show of aggression. "_Pleasure_."

Jesse raises one eyebrow, but it's Rachel who answers, her voice suddenly hardening. "_You _don't have to accept it Quinn, I've forgiven Jesse for what he did and he is _my_ prom date, so just back off!" Her voice has risen now and he glances down at her, almost confused.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Rachel sighs under her breath and turns to confront Puck, who is dressed in a white tux, with a large girl in a midnight blue dress standing at his side, her arms crossed menacingly.

"Hello Noah," She replies, fixing a smile on as she turns to talk to Puck.

"Puckerman," Jesse greets, nodding in his direction.

"St James," Puck returns, curtly. "You're Berry's prom date?"

Jesse nods, a quizzical expression crossing his face as he looks at the younger boy.

Puckerman looks at them for a long moment and then finally sighs something that sounds suspiciously like, "Well, it was bound to happen."

"What?" Rachel's mouth has dropped open.

"But know this St James," Puck takes a threatening step towards him and Jesse has to fight not to flinch away. "You pull any kind of bullshit and it won't just be your tires that get slashed."

Jesse feels a shiver run through him. He has no doubt that Puckerman is quite happy to fulfil that promise. Nodding he replies, smoothly. "No bullshit, got it."

"You're happy with this?" Finn demands, turning on Puck.

"Well yeah, I mean, look at them, they were bound to get back together in the end."

Finn can only splutter and Puck's eyes narrow dangerously.

"Seriously Finn, you don't want to be with her, but you pull this pretentious crap whenever she tries to make some kind of decision, like you have some kind of moronic claim over her! She can date whoever the hell she wants, she have no say in that!" Puck snaps at him and Jesse resists the urge to applaud him.

"And what about all the stuff he pulled last year?" Finn's teeth grind together and Jesse feels a surge of pride when he realises how much of an affect he obviously had on the boy before him.

"If Berry forgives him so should we." Puck replies and goes to take the final two empty chairs, pulling one out for Lauren to slump into and perching on the other one himself.

Jesse follows his lead, pulling Rachel around so that their backs were turned to the pair behind them, effectively dismissing them.

Rachel's squeezing his hand even tighter underneath the table and he rubs soothing circles onto it, smiling reassuringly at her across the table.

"So, Jesse," Blaine says, breaking the muffled tension in the air. "Where do you go to college?"

"UCLA," He replies, catching on to his reasoning.

"Oh cool, and what are you studying?"

"Musical theatre mainly," Jesse answers, smiling and Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Why am I not surprised?" His tone is almost teasing.

Jesse shrugs, smirking at him. "It's my calling."

"You'll find that Jesse isn't like most other guys," Mercedes whispers loudly towards Sam, who nods, a puzzled frown on his face.

"Of course I'm not." Jesse chuckled and Rachel giggled with him, her hand still holding his under the table.

"One of a kind." Rachel adds, smiling at him and before he can get too lost in her eyes, Puck says, rather loudly.

"So, has your taste in football improved at all since you've been away St James?"

"Slightly," Jesse grins. "I watch the college football team play sometimes and a few of my guys friends tend to like to watch it."

"Really?" The larger girl, who came in with Puck, leans forward. "What about wrestling?"

"Oh," Rachel steps in quickly. "Jesse, this is Lauren Zizes, a new member of the club."

"Nice to meet you," Jesse replies, trying not to be intimidated by the girl's menacing size. "Uh, yeah I think there's probably some wrestling teams around, but I couldn't say for sure. Sorry,"

"It's okay," The girl sighs heavily.

"So," Jesse glances around, "what's been going on whilst I've been away?"

Mercedes opens her mouth to answer, but a shrill voice from behind them cuts in.

"St Jerk?"

The whole table turn to see Santana, her eyes wide and looking sleek and thin in a deep red dress. On her arm the Neanderthal jock who Jesse remembers trying to attack Rachel with a frozen beverage once.

"What are you doing here?" Santana snaps, her eyes drifting to Rachel. "Seriously dwarf, I knew you were moronic, but bringing St Jerk here? What are you trying to do, completely ruin our chances at Nationals?"

aJesse glances at Rachel, waiting for her to respond snarkily and is surprised when she inclines her head slightly, not looking Santana in the eyes as she replies, her voice a little softer than normal.

"Jesse is my date."

"Seriously?" Santana laughs loudly, but the sound isn't pleasant. "I didn't know you had to sink so low hobbit!"

He watches, aghast, as Rachel flushes and anger starts to cloud his vision as he watches her say.

"It isn't sinking… we're friends."

"_Friends_?" Santana replies, with outright irritation and disbelief. "You're friends? Why would he want to be friends with you?"

Jesse's precious patience snaps. Standing so quickly that his chair almost topples over, he turns on the girl before him.

"If you have a problem with me Santana, you take it up with me, not with her. Now, Rachel has forgiven me for last year and I am taking her to prom, because I am her friend and I want to. Now unless you have anything else you want to say, I suggest you go and join your friends." He nods swiftly towards Quinn and Finn, who are deep in hushes conversation, Finn still casting glowers his way.

"You need a hand Santana?" The Neanderthal steps forward and Jesse bristles furiously. The Neanderthal takes a menacing step forwards, his hands clenched into fists and Jesse suddenly remembers his name is Karaofsky. "Shall we take this outside pretty boy?"

"Why?" Jesse steps forward too. "Afraid of me kicking your ass in front of everyone?"

"Jesse, no." He can feel Rachel's slim hands on his arms, pulling him back, away from Karaofsky and when he turns to see the boy again, he and his girlfriend are heading in the direction of Quinn and Finn.

Turning he sits heavily in his seat and snaps. "I _should_ kick his ass… and hers."

She tosses a disapproving glance, but beneath the table her hand catches his again and squeezes it and when he looks into her eyes again he can see a grateful smile touching her lips as she mouths 'thank you'.

"Well I'd be happy to help you." Puck mutters and Jesse throws a quizzical glance his way. "Kick their asses." He confirms.

"Oh," Jesse nods and then Sam perks up a little.

"I'd be happy to help with Karaofsky… though I'm not so sure about Santana, did you hear that rumour going around the locker room? Apparently she has razor blades in her hair."

Puck scoffs at this and Rachel glares at them all.

"Violence isn't the way to solve anything, you know that!"

"Do I?" Puck asks, sceptically and a ripple of laughter spreads out over the table.

Slowly they begin their own conversations, Jesse turning to Rachel, intertwining their fingers.

"I'm sorry?"

"What for?" Rachel asks, frowning.

"Trying to beat up Karaofsky… and then Santana."

"You're sorry for that?"

He thinks it over for a moment, before correcting himself.

"I'm not sorry for wanting to do it, but I'm sorry that me wanting to do it upset you… I just," He sighed and tried to calm down, focusing on the feel of her hand in his. "I just couldn't stand the way she was talking to you."

He is surprised when tears suddenly glaze her eyes and cups her chin, lifting her eyes to meet his as he asks, his voice tender.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I can't believe that you wanted to defend me like that, it's so chivalrous."

"Of course I would defend you, you're my date. Surely Finn defended you while you too were dating?"

"No," Her voice has dropped low and Jesse frowns, saying, just as softly.

"Well, for what it's worth, Finn is a douche bag."

A small smile breaks out across her face and they look up in time to see Tina, Mike, Brittany and Artie making their way towards them.

Rachel smiles and greets them as they get nearer.

"Hey guys."

"Rachel," Artie shoots a look at Jesse. "What is he doing here?"

"Well he's her prom date," Brittany replies, smiling a little and looks towards Rachel and Jesse when no one answers her. "Right? I'm glad you're back Jesse, Mr Schue must be glad. Oh look, there's Santana…"

Turning, she drifts off, her green dress sashaying around her knees to sit beside Santana.

"Hi Jesse," Tina smiles a small smile at him.

"Hey Tina," He responds, grinning friendlily.

"Are you okay with this?" Mike asks Puck across the table and Puck shrugs.

"It's Berry's decision right? I think that if she's gonna put up with him, we should too."

Jesse smiles wryly at him. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Guess it's cool to see you again then Jesse," Mike nods towards him, grinning.

"You too Mike."

Together, the three of them follow Brittany and Jesse slumps down in his chair, the tension in his shoulders falling away. "Thank God that's over."

"Nervous?" Rachel giggles.

"I can't remember the last time I was nervous, remember?" I small smirk pulls at the corners of his mouth as he lolls his head back, his eyes falling shut.

She giggles again and dips her fingers in her water glass, flicking it at him. His eyes fly open and fix on her.

"Right…"

Pulling her up with him he spins them away from the table a little and begins tickling her, making her dissolve into laughter, squealing with joy. "Jesse, stop it!"

The two tables around them are watching but they don't care as Rachel finally escapes his grip and escapes around to the other side of the table, able to catch her breath for a moment before he catches up with her again.

Pulling her into an embrace, she giggles weakly again and he turns to the dance floor, where couples are swaying to the music. He holds his hand out, smiling.

"Dance with me?"

She blushes beautifully and accepts his hand, letting him spin her into the dance floor and then pull her closer to him, his arms wrapping around her waist. Automatically, her hands go up to circle his neck and she smiles a little at him, content to just stand and sway with him, feeling the heat of his body easily through the thin material of her dress. Slowly, as he spins them easily through the other couples, she lays her head against his chest, listening to his heart beating for a moment before looking up at him again.

He meets her gaze and says, softly.

"It broke whilst we were apart."

Her smile becomes a little watery.

"I think it's starting to heal though." He leans closer, so that his breath, smelling sweetly of spearmint, rushes past her cheeks, causing her eyes to roll back in her head for a moment as she tries to stay in the moment and not be overcome by his intoxicating scent. "That's you, you know. Without you…" She feels his shoulders shrug beneath her hands. "I don't think it would ever heal."

"Really?" She breathes.

"Really really." He winks and she smiles back, pulling him into a closer embrace and sighing with contentment.

"_Some people wait a life time_…" He sings softly in her ear as the music continues somewhere behind them and she feels a shiver run down her spine as his voice, deep and strong and _beautiful_, sparks feelings in her that she'd forgotten existed.

But slowly, the song comes to an end and a heavier, beefier, top 40 comes on and suddenly all around them the Glee club are dancing, laughing and they slowly, reluctantly, pull apart. They don't really dance after that, around them Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine jump up and down, singing along merrily and they are happy to join the group are they create the mass of writhing bodies that the gym has now become and dance together until they are breathless with exertion.

Jesse sees Rachel start to pry herself from the crowd a few songs later and he's beginning to wonder where she's going, when he feels a hand grab his and pull him with her.

When the finally get away from the worst of the noise Puck and Lauren have disappeared somewhere and Sam is the only one left on their table, talking to some guy, who has taken Mercedes seat for a moment. Rachel leans on the table, drinking from her glass for a moment, before glancing at him and smiling.

"I'm going to go freshen up." She gestures to the bathrooms and he nods.

"I'll be waiting." He replies and her smile widens, her arm brushing his and her hand lingering for a second too long as she walks past. Turning, he watched her go unabashedly and she turns for a moment, blushing when he catches her looking. Once she's out of sight, he sits down, taking his phone out for the first time all day. Two missed calls from his mother, not that he particularly wants to talk to _her_ and a missed call from Johnny, and a text.

Opening it he reads quickly:

_Dude, how's operation Getting Back Berry going? Good I hope, because you are missing a fucking awesome party down here! Give me details please. _

Rolling his eyes, he slips the device back in his pocket and looks up when he hears a loud throat clearing above him. Looking up he sees Puck stood above him and tries not to seem intimidated.

"Hey Puck."

"St James." Puck takes a sat next to him, swinging the chair around so that his legs are either side of the back. "I want to make sure you aren't screwing with Berry." He states bluntly and Jesse cocks an eyebrow.

"I'm not." He replies, confidently.

"And how am I supposed to trust you?"

Jesse shrugs. "I don't know how I can make you see that I love her Puck, I mean, I'm trying not to scare her away… I cant make you trust me Puckerman, but just watch me around her and you'll see that I love her- what, why are you looking at me like that?"

"You _love _her?" Puck asks, his eyes wide.

"Well… yes." Jesse's brows furrow.

"Like proper heart and fireworks and that romantic shit? Like that kind of love?"

"Yes, why is this-"

Puck cuts him off. "Like, settle down and get married?"

"Well, that's not for a few years yet, but yes, I hope so."

"Fuck…" Puck sits back, amazed.

Jesse's smiles, trying not to laugh. "It's real Puck, seriously it is."

"How…" Puck glances around and lowers his voice. "And if you tell anyone I asked you this I'll kill you, but how do you like, you know, _know_?"

Jesse's looks at him, confused. "Well, I don't know. I guess it's that, when I'm not with her, she's all I think about. And when I am with her, I always know where she is, what she's doing, how she's feeling." He shrugs. "I just know."

"Know what?" Turning he sees her stood behind him, her lip gloss obviously reapplied because her lips are now plump and juicy and kissable.

"Nothing," He answers smoothly and Rachel cocks a quizzical eyebrow, but doesn't press it.

"Does he pass your test?" She turns to Puckerman.

"Yeah." Puck still seems a little dazed and he stumbles a little as he gets up.

"What did you say to him?" Rachel's eyes are filled with concern and amusement as she watches Puck walk away.

"Something he didn't expect to hear." Jesse replies, pulling her close again.

"Guys!" Kurt cuts off Rachel's response as he appears behind them, his cheeks flushed in excitement. "Blaine's about to perform, come on!" Taking their hands, he drags them onto the dance floor and towards the Glee kids, some of whom smile and greet them.

Turning, they wave to Brittany, Tina and Blaine, who are setting up on stage.

Rachel moves in front of Jesse as the Glee kids gather in a raggedy kind of line at the front of the dance floor to watch Kurt perform. He wraps his hands around her waist, worried that he might be over stepping his boundaries. But she takes his hands and pulls them tighter, her back flush with his chest and looks up at him, smiling.

Turning to glance down the line, Rachel stiffens as she sees Finn and Quinn glaring down at them. Jesse frowns, feeling her sudden tension and follows her gaze. Seeing the pair, he pulls her closer and whispers in her ear.

"Mediocrity."

She giggles.

"He's starting!" Mercedes says from beside them and Rachel and Jesse smile back at her as she grins at them.

Well, they certainly had her blessing at least.

"_One!"_ They hear from the stage and look up as the lights dim and the crowd behind them cheer as Brittany and Tina continue the count down.

Rachel smiles up at Jesse, laughter and excitement in her eyes and he squeezes her tighter, overwhelmed with happiness at being able to share this moment with her.

"_You are the girl, that I've been dreaming of, ever since I was a little girl_."

They laugh and begin to dance, swinging in time to the music, surrounded by a cloud of laughter and colours as people around them began dancing too.

"_One, I'm biting my tongue_  
><em>Two!<br>He's kissing on you  
>Three!<br>Oh, why can't you see?  
>One! Two! Three! Four!"<em>

They chant the count down with him and Rachel feels herself laugh aloud as Jesse spins her out, before bringing her back into his chest and cradling her to him.

"_Word's on the streets and it's on the news:  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you<br>He's got two left feet and he bites my moves  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!"<em>

She laughs even louder and he picks her up, spinning her around as they dance together, soon joined by a singing Kurt and Mercedes, who are both laughing too.

As the song reaches its climax Jesse begins to spin her around, making her laughs even more and beam as the light headed feeling runs through her as he finally lets her go and she stumbles into his chest, still laughing as they all sing the last word with Blaine.

Cheers burst through the room as Blaine, Brittany and Tina bow and make their way off the stage, Kurt falling into Blaine's embrace as Mike hugs Tina tightly, kissing her softly on the lips, and Jesse feels his stomach clench in longing as he looks down at the lips of the girl beside him.

Slowly, the crowd filters away and Jesse and Rachel join them, walking back towards their table. Rachel stops them suddenly, pulling him out of the rush and taking him to one side.

She fingers the necklace in her hand, smiling up at him a little nervously.

"Thank you," She says finally, smiling at him and looking up from under impossibly long lashes. "It's beautiful, and this…" She runs a hand over the corsage and then pulls him into a close embrace, which he returns happily.

"You've made tonight magical." She says, "And, I think… you're forgiven."

He laughs aloud and brings her up in his arms, lifting her from the ground and spinning them around joyfully. He says, his voice breaking with happiness. "Thank you Rache, _so_ much."

"Your welcome," She giggles and, reaching up on her tip toes, presses a soft and quick kiss to his lips.

It last only moments and yet they are both completely overwhelmed by the feelings that slip through them, their hearts beating even faster than usual. Their lips seem to mould together, as if no time has passed and he is desperate to lean in for another kiss, but, just as his lips rise into a smile, they are interrupted by a loud voice.

"Hey!" Turning, they are alarmed to see Finn Hudson suddenly burst from the crowd and stride towards them, his brows creased angrily. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Get off her!"

"Finn!" Quinn is following from behind, glancing around anxiously.

Finn is suddenly next to Jesse, who stands his ground, pulling Rachel closer to him and glaring at Hudson.

"What do you want?"

"Get away from her!" He cries and lunges for Jesse, who pushes Rachel away just in time for her to avoid being hurt. Finn shoves him back into a wall roughly and he hears Rachel cry out. He pushes Finn away from him and circles around him to Rachel again, making sure she isn't hurt.

"Are you okay?"

She nods and Jesse turns to Finn, scowling. "Watch yourself Hudson."

"Get out of here St James!" Finn shouts and people are starting to stop, glancing at them.

"Why should I?" Jesse snaps back, his temper flaring.

"Because you're a traitor!"

"Oh get over yourself!" Jesse scoffs, "You hadn't even chosen a song when I left, you hadn't practiced anything!"

"Don't go near here!" Finn shouts.

"Why do you think you even have a say in that? She's not your girlfriend!" Jesse shouts. "And she wants to be here with me, I don't know where you think you got this moronic claim from!"

"And the egging?"

"I have forgiven him Finn," Rachel puts in, holding Jesse's arm tightly.

"Of course _you_ would." Finn scoffs and Jesse sees red, launching himself forwards, Rachel's hand on his arm the only thing keeping him in place.

"How dare you!" He snarls, glaring at the quarterback.

Finn growls and lunges for him again, pushing him to the ground.

"Finn!" He hears Quinn cry and tries to back away from the boy on top of him, who is hitting and kicking every body part he can reach.

He tries to push Finn off, scrambling with him and sighs in relief as he feels the boy's weight lifted from him. He briefly catches sight of an angry Quinn and a streak of red tracksuit, which he thinks is Coach Sylvester, before Rachel is in front of him, cradling his head in her lap and murmuring soothing words.

"Show's over folks- go back to your ridiculous and petty celebrations!" He can hear Coach Sylvester shouting and the crowd dispersing around them.

"Rachel!" Turning Rachel spots Mr Schue running towards her, stopping short when he catches sight of Jesse.

"What's going on?" He kneels beside her and she turns to back to Jesse, helping him sit up slowly, cringing every time he cringes.

"Finn attacked Jesse." She cries, and runs a gentle hand over Jesse's forehead, "I need to get him out of here."

"I'll help you," Mr Schue assists her, falling easily into his teacher role, despite his shock.

Slowly, they manage to help Jesse out of the gym and into a small, empty classroom, settling him down in a chair. Moving quickly, Rachel goes to the sink in the corner of the room and dampens a piece of cloth, using it to wipe away the few splatters of blood on his face, cringing when he winces.

"Sorry," She murmurs and he smiles.

"It's okay, I quite like you taking care of me." Jesse replies, running a gentle hand down her arm.

"And I like you defending me," She admits softly, "but not when you get hurt."

She sighs a little and sits back, looking him over. "I think you're done, are you okay, does it hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine," He smiles and pulls her into a soft embrace, spying Mr Schue over her shoulder for the first time.

"Hey Mr Schue," He greets.

"Hey Jesse," He replies, his brows narrowing. "Can I ask what you're doing here?"

"He's my prom date," Rachel answers, pulling Jesse from the room and calling over her shoulder. "We'd better go Mr Schue, we'll miss the crowning."

Pushing through the crowds, Rachel spots Puck and Sam and leads Jesse towards them, stopping just inside the cluster of Glee kids, all of whom look up as they arrive.

"Jesse!" Kurt cries. "Are you okay? We saw the fight!"

"I'm fine," Jesse answers and Rachel hugs him closely, ignoring the looks she gets. "Thanks."

"Seriously, he had it coming." Puck mutters and Jesse casts a surprised smile his way.

The sound of someone clearing their throat cuts off all other comments and Rachel looks up to see their spineless principle stood on the stage, looking awkward in a dark brown, slightly stained tux.

"Children, I would like to announce to you the prom King and Queen…"

A hushed tension falls on the crowd.

"The votes have been counted and our prom King is… David Karaofsky."

There is a small silence as everyone tries to digest this and then cheers fill the room. Looking over Rachel notes Quinn's hands, which are curled into fists.

"Coach Sylvester kicked Finn out." Tina whispers to them, across Mike, as everyone cheers.

Rachel raises her eyebrows, exchanging a knowing glance with Jesse. Now they know what Quinn is so angry about.

"And the Prom Queen… Kurt Hummel!"

There is another moment of shocked silence and then all hell breaks loose. Around them, people are crying, cheering and Rachel manages to squeeze Kurt for a second, crying a breathy congratulations, before he is swept up in Blaine's arms, who kisses him firmly, before propelling him towards the stage.

He climbs up slowly, looking slightly scared, but as Principle Figgins places the crown on his head everyone erupts again and joyful cries are exchanged.

"Congratulations," Principle Figgins cries. "Our King and Queen shall have their first dances."

There is an awkward pause, and then Kurt descends the stairs and takes Blaine out onto the dance floor and Karaofsky pulls Santana out with him.

Soon the rest of the school population joins in, but Rachel excuses herself from the celebrations, motioning to her make up which is now smeared and says.

"I'm gonna go and fix my make up."

Jesse nods, whispering in her ear. "Don't be too long, I'll miss you." And reluctantly lets her hand go.

She smiles at him, squeezing his hand and then letting go, slipping through the crowds towards the exit and into the bathroom. It seems empty, except for one stall and she starts to sort her make up out when a creak alerts her to the fact that the door has opened.

Turning, she takes in how ruffled Quinn Fabray seems, her make up smudged, her hair unravelling from its pin.

"Hey Quinn." She greets, smiling a little and turning back to the mirror as she says. "Sorry about the Prom Queen thing, I know you really wanted it."

"I did," Her voice is low, dangerous, but Rachel cant properly register it.

"Oh well," She smiles a little, trying to be comforting. "It'll be okay."

"It's your fault."

"What?"

She is shocked to see Quinn advance on her, her voice enraged and her expression furious. "This is all your fault!"

It's the sharp pain on her cheek that alerts her to the fact that Quinn has slapped her, and the sensation of her head being snapped to one side. Her mouth open with shock, she cups her throbbing cheek and turns to stare, outraged, at Quinn.

"Your fault!" The ex-cheerleader repeats and storms away, the door slamming shut behind her.

Rachel can only stand and hold her cheek for a few moments, before forcing herself to move, stiffly from the room. Jesse is there almost immediately, pulling her into a close hug and then towards the Glee club. "Are you okay Rache?" He asks, looking down at her when they are a metre or so away from the club. She can only gape at him and slowly shake her head.

She moves her hand form her cheek and he winces at the sight, running a hand over the soreness. "Oh baby," He murmurs, "That looks so sore…" She can only nod and a tear trickles down her cheek. He wipes it away, anguish turning to anger. "Who was it… it was Quinn wasn't it? I saw her storming away!"

Rachel nods, but when he tries to move away through the crowd, she grabs his jacket , pulling him close and whispering in his ear.

"Please, don't go. I just want tonight to be perfect."

He tightens his hold on her and sighs, anguished. "It will be baby, I'll make sure of it."

**Xxx**

When they arrive home Rachel is still flushed with pleasure, the soreness in her cheek almost completely gone and Jesse doesn't have the heart to tell her that it will probably bruise.

On her doorstep she stops, turning towards him and leaning up on her toes for the second time that night, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"I'm so weak willed," She giggles as she pulls away.

"I love it." He murmurs.

"When will I see you again?" She asks softly, still wrapped in his embrace.

"Soon," He promises, kissing her nose gently.

"Really soon?"

"Really soon," He repeats. "I promise. Just try and keep me away from you Miss Berry."

"I wouldn't want to." She smiles and kisses him again, harder this time leaving them both breathless as she turns on her heel, winking at him and pushing the door shut.

He's frozen on the doorstep for a second and then turns, running a hand over his lips and smiling.

Perfect ending to a perfect night.

**Xxx**

**Argh, thank you all so much for your reviews and alerts and favourites and stuff, I was absolutely overwhelmed with the response so I rushed to write this!**

**Sorry if this is rushed but I needed to get it out of my system before tonight's episode. Oh my God, who is excited? I am, I'm on the verge of hyperventilating! But I'm going to have to avoid all my normal websites like the plague until tomorrow night, because I wont be able to watch it till then :'(**

**If I were writing the prom episode, this would all happen. Exactly as planned. Mawhaha… wow evil laugh there, sorry. **

**So! Please review! **

**Thank you so much!**

**Love **

**Ray**

**xxx**


End file.
